


Tinsel's Trial (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [6]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This was my first-ever project for the F-Zero series. Tinsel receives a chance to improve herself as an F-Zero pilot as she spends a month in the Hovercraft Hub at Tortiz 3. By the time she returned to Earth and participated in the Grand Prix again, Dark Million had a more sinister agenda for her.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	Tinsel's Trial (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tinsel's Trial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768984) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNh2labGMyk&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=15).


End file.
